The present disclosure relates to a drying rack including associated cleaning brushes that can be used to clean and subsequently dry items such as parts of a breast pump. A breast pump is a device used by mothers for expressing their breast milk into a baby feeding bottle. The breast pump includes various parts which typically require cleaning after use, such as a breast receiving cup or funnel.